dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Guo Si
Guo Si was Dong Zhuo's colonel. After Dong Zhuo's death, he worked together with his childhood friend Li Jue and other generals to recapture the capital Chang'an. He and Li Jue then tried to become Emperor Xian's guardians. Role in GamesEdit Guo Si typically serves as a frontline general for Dong Zhuo. In Dynasty Warriors 4 in the battle of Si Shui Gate, his forces lead the resistance against Cao Cao to the south-west. During the Battle of Hu Lao Gate under Dong Zhou's forces, he serves the front lines along with Lu Bu leading resistance against the Han forces. QuotesEdit *"Any who stand in Lord Dong Zhuo's way will be shown no mercy!" Historical InformationEdit Guo Si was born in Ganzhou (modern day Zhangye). According to Xiandi Qijuzhu, Guo Si was a fearsome warrior who could cleave apart an army of thousands with a mere hundred. He was childhood friends with Li Jue, and both men shared good ties with one another as they entered Dong Zhuo's services. By 190 they became retainers under Niu Fu's command in the east. Guo Si and company defended the boarders from Zhu Jun's army from Zhongmu County. When Dong Zhuo and Niu Fu were killed in 192, Guo Si and others thought to abandon their military career and return to their homelands. However Jia Xu stopped them and reasoned, "If each and every one of us were to part ways now, it will only be a matter of time before we are all captured and sentenced by the district leaders. I say to you, we should gather our forces and attack Chang'an. It would be wise for us to strike down Master Dong's (Dong Zhuo's) enemies." Thusly convinced Guo Si and company banded together and headed west to Chang'an. Their army swelled in numbers and supporters the closer they marched to the capital; over 100,000 joined their cause. As Guo Si gathered troops to attack Chang'an Castle from its northern side, his army was intercepted by Lu Bu. Lu Bu rushed out with his troops but issued a direct yet peculiar challenge to Guo Si by stating, "Withdraw your troops. We'll settle this with a duel." Guo Si boldly accepted and charged at Lu Bu. He was quickly defeated and was wounded by a stab from Lu Bu's halberd. Before Lu Bu could deal the finishing blow, Guo Si was protected by his subordinates and retreated to safety. Ten days of fighting later, Chang'an was captured by Dong Zhuo's loyalists in June. Guo Si joined Li Jue in murdering countless ministers who remained in the castle. They quickly captured the fleeing Wang Yun and let him say his last words before they killed him and his family. When they were finished with the massacre, he and the other rebels were granted amnesty by Emperor Xian and rewarded new titles. In September the same year Li Jue, Fan Chou, Zhang Ji, and Guo Si were granted additional seals. Guo Si was first given the title General Who Manifests Courage; in September he was given the additional titles General of the Rear and Marquis of Meiyang. He and his comrades continued to protect Chang'an from external forces during 194, primarily from Liu Fan and Zhong Shao and the Qiang people. Every now and then, Li Jue would invite Guo Si to his room to share a drink with him. He would keep Guo Si beside him for so long, he wouldn't even let Guo Si sleep at his bed in camp. The friends were so close that Guo Si's wife became envious of their fraternal relationship and sought to separate them. One day, when Li Jue sent a box of food for Guo Si, Guo Si's wife had secretly kneaded bean paste and planted it near his food. When she saw her husband reach his hand out to eat it, she immediately warned, "Two-feathered roosters never stand beside one another in one nest. My General, it seems Master Li (Li Jue) has lost faith in you." Her words of caution meant that the bean paste she had made was poison sent by Li Jue. Guo Si believed the deception and couldn't help wonder if Li Jue was going to poison him in their drinking sessions. The friends soon drifted apart from one another. Shortly after the incident, Guo Si plotted with his ministers to steal the emperor away from Li Jue's protection. His plan was leaked from his supporters to Li Jue who responded by confining the emperor in the northern pavilion with his older brother's assistance. Meanwhile, the emperor wanted the two generals to make peace with one another and sent messengers to mediate in his stead. His messengers first went to Guo Si, but the general responded by restraining them as he schemed his attack on Li Jue. One of the messengers, Yang Biao, was puzzled by the situation and simply asked, "First you seek to kidnap the Emperor, and now you hold High Ministers prisoner. Why would you do such a thing?" Guo Si flew into a blind rage and tried to kill him. His hand was stopped by the other ministers who were present. What followed was a bloody conflict between Guo Si and Li Jue for dominance. The two parties fought for many months; over 10,000 corpses were piled from their civil war. Aggressions diminished by June and, when Zhang Ji returned to the capital, he was able to convince the two generals to reconcile. Guo Si later escorted the Emperor to Luoyang in July. When they were at the closed Xuanping Gate. the Emperor asked Guo Si his reasoning for rebelling against him. The general remained silent and merely gestured his men to open the path for them. Around this time, Guo Si was promoted to General of Chariots and Cavalry. In August Guo Si thought to once more take the Emperor for himself, but Yang Feng and other retainers loyal to Li Jue were there to oppose him. Guo Si planned to thwart them by setting fire to the resting area for Li Jue's supporters and attacking the Emperor directly. Yang Feng had saw through his plot by hiding the Emperor in a safe place and ambushing Guo Si. Defeated by the ploy, Guo Si fled for the southern mountains. By this time, Li Jue had regretted letting the Emperor leave him and joyfully reunited with Guo Si. They worked together with Jiang Ji, who felt indifferent for Yang Feng, to pursue the Emperor. A civil war between the factions took place in east Hongnong. This time Yang Feng and his men were defeated after a month of fighting. Guo Si and Li Jue then killed hundreds of ministers and kidnapped the women who accompanied them. Yang Feng and company lied that they wanted peace with their oppressors to once again gain the Emperor in their possession. As they fled from their grasp, Guo Si and Li Jue's titles and authority went with them. He, Li Jue, and Zhang Ji resorted to living lives as a bandits to survive. In 197, Guo Si was killed by his own subordinates at Feicheng. His head was said to have been presented to Cao Cao. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit Guo Si is first mentioned in Romance of the Three Kingdoms as one of the retainers who accompanied Dong Zhuo to Luoyang. He and Li Jue were then ordered to kill everyone near Yuan Wei before reinforcing Sishui Pass. Both generals plundered Luoyang for Dong Zhuo and protected their lord from Cao Cao's regiment. He was later ordered to guard Meiwo and later took part in the siege of Changan to avenge his their lord's death. Guo Si acted on Li Jue's plot to taunt Lu Bu's army and gradually weakened his troops with a series of rear assaults. Once they claimed Changan, he led troops to slaughter Wang Yun and any ministers within the castle walls. Acting on Jia Xu's advice, he was one of the generals who repelled Ma Teng and Han Sui's march towards their keep by waiting for their supplies to run out. They then invaded their camps and slaughtered any within their reach. He and Li Jue later used their authority in the capital to order an execution warrant for Lu Bu, causing the general to flee from Yuan Shao's domain. Li Jue and Guo Si abused their power in the capital and awarded themselves high ranks and titles with their new authority. Emperor Xian bemoaned their dictatorship and plotted with Yang Biao and Zhu Jun to somehow remove their power. They answered with a scheme to use Guo Si's jealous wife, Lady Qiong, to tear the two rebels apart. Lady Qiong acted immediately by poisoning her husband's food, which was given to him by Li Jue. She warned that Li Jue didn't trust him and fed the food to a nearby canine. When the dog died from the food, Guo Si doubted Li Jue's sincerity and the two began to quarrel. Yang Biao and Zhu Jun's scheme to draw them apart exceeded their expectations when the two rebels began to draw arms against one another. The civil war between them ends in a manner similar to history with Zhang Ji finally urging them to peace. Guo Si's defeats to Yang Feng and the chase for the emperor remains the same until the two rebels are intercepted by Xiahou Dun and his forces. Li Jue and Guo Si tried to attack Cao Cao's army to claim the emperor for themselves, but they were swiftly defeated by Cao Cao's superior fighters and cowardly fled west. During Cao Cao's march to Xuchang, Guo Si was killed by Wu Xi and his head was presented to Cao Cao. Guo Si (died 197[2]), also known as Guo Duo (郭多), was a general serving under the warlord Dong Zhuo during the late Han Dynasty period of Chinese history. He assisted Dong in his many campaigns, and was placed under Dong's son-in-law after Dong relocate the imperial capital to Chang'an. He later became one of the de facto regents of Emperor Xian, wherein they occupied the capital and held the emperor and imperial officials hostage. However, his downfall came when he quarreled with another regent, Li Jue, and together with Li, they were defeated by Yang Feng and Dong Cheng, who assisted the emperor to flee the capital. Guo was eventually betrayed and murdered by one of his subordinate generals. Contents *1 Biography **1.1 Early to mid-career **1.2 Battle of Chang'an **1.3 As a regent **1.4 Downfall and death *2 Appointments and titles held *3 See also *4 Notes *5 References Biography Early to mid-career As an early supporter of Dong, he participated most of Dong's major battles, including the subjugation of the Yellow Turbans, the battle of Liang Province, and the war with the coalition against Dong Zhou. At the start of the war with the eastern warlords, Guo was sent to assist Niu Fu to develop Mei into an invincible citadel, thus, they built up fortifications and stored 30 years of food supply there before Dong moved the capital to Chang'an from Luoyang. After Hu Zhen and Lü Bu suffered a major defeat from the hands of Sun Jian and Dong's retreat to Chang'an, Niu, Guo and Li Jue were ordered to station in Shan (modern day Shaanxi), which was the front against the anti-Dong-Zhou coalition. At the time the alliance was having internal conflicts and did not focus on fighting Guo and Li, so the senior imperial officer, Zhu Jun could only ask his old friend, Tao Qian to give him a hand in a futile effort to fight the forces of Dong.[3] Tao, despite having a general alliance with Dong, indeed sent 3,000 elite danyang troops to Zhu to battle Guo and Li at Zhongmu, where Zhu was totally crushed. Guo, Li, and Zhang Ji then performed raids around area of Chenliu and Yingchuan, wherein Cao Cao and the likes were unable to stop them, and many residents there were hijacked and enslaved.[4] Battle of Chang'an Due to the fact that he stationed outside the capital, he was able to return to Liang Province when Dong Zhuo was assassinated by Lü Bu. Guo along with his comrades Fan Chou, Li Jue, and Zhang Ji initially wanted to make Niu their leader, but the later was so scared and listened to his strategist, Hu Chi'er, to flee with the treasures he had been saved all his life. However, Hu murdered Niu after he decided to take the wealth of his master for himself. Guo, along the other three generals, then pleaded the de facto leader of Han court, Wang Yun, for amnesty since they were Dong's most trusted aides. To the exact contrary, Wang granted amnesty to all of Dong's former generals except for these four, so they planned to relinquish their positions and go into hiding. Advisor Jia Xu suggested that they should take this opportunity to launch a strike at Chang'an since the Liang Province power was actually unscathed after the coup. At the beginning of their campaign, not much Liang residents joined them, only several thousands soldiers followed the four, but the number grew along the way. Wang sent out Xu Rong and Hu Zhen to fight the Liang force en route at An'feng, but Xu was killed in the first encounter and Hu led his troops (which originated from Liang) to join the rebels and the size of the rebel force was now greatly inflated. A fierce battle was fought outside the wall of Chang'an, where Guo Si personally dueled the famous Lu Bu, even Guo was defeated and was pierced by Lu's spear, he survived the wound and the Liang army pushed Lu back into the city.[5] The four then surrounded Chang'an with their army and lied that they would leave if Wang Yun would go with them. Wang, thinking that the four rebels only wanted his life and didn't have an intention to besiege the city, committed suicide. After Wang's death, the rebels managed to take control of Chang'an and secured power for themselves within the Imperial Court by taking Emperor Xian hostage and selecting imperial officials for the emperor. As a regent The four then demanded high ranks, and Guo and Li even thought about assassinating the emperor to take the throne, however was dissuaded from doing so by Fan and Zhang. With Li as the leader of the rebels, the four took almost complete control of the court and demoted and promoted anyone at will. When the western forces of Han Sui, Ma Teng and Liu Yan formed an alliance to challenge the Han court controlled by the four, Li sent out his nephew Li Li (李利), Guo, and Fan to counter the allied force. The allied force was dealt a major defeat with a casualty up to ten thousand about 13 miles west to Chang'an. Knowing the allied force was low on grain, Li Li asked Fan to pursuit and wipe the enemy out, but was refused by the former because of his friendship with Han. This incident was reported by Li Li to Li Jue upon the army's return, and Li Jue assembled the officers in a banquet, whereins he had Fan openly executed, causing the Liang generals to distrust Li Jue. At the time, Guo Si's jealous wife became suspicious that her husband was having an affair with one of Li Jue's concubines, and decided to prevent her husband from attending Li Jue's banquets. She poisoned the gifts of food that Li Jue had given to them and convinced her husband that he shouldn't be so trusting of Li Jue. Later, Guo Si became very drunk at another one of Li Jue's banquet and suddenly convinced himself that he was poisoned. He ingested liquid feces to force himself to vomit, which greatly offended Li Jue and drove the two leaders to battle. The situation ended up with Li Jue kidnapping the Emperor and Guo Si kidnapping the Imperial court.[1] Downfall and death However, the situation was totally out of control: there were several tens of battles fought per day in the alleys or market at its peak. The frequent battles had made Chang'an untenable for its inhabitants. Therefore, Emperor Xian asked Jia Xu to request a truce between Guo and Li, who they listened to Jia's words and temporarily ceased fire. Capitalizing on the chaos and massive confusion, the Emperor sneaked out of the capital, and was rescued by the leader of White Wave Bandits, Yang Feng, who, along with Dong Cheng, Yang Ding, and subordinate Xu Huang, defeated the army of Guo Si, who returned to Li Jue to make a last-ditch effort to recapture the Emperor. Li Jue and Guo Si gained initial success by defeating Yang Ding, but was defeated by the counter-attack of Yang Feng and Dong. Since then, Guo returned to Mei, and never took further action to retrieve the emperor, while Li occupied Chang'an. Cao Cao became the next hegemonist to seize control of the Emperor as Dong Zhuo, Li and Guo had done before him, and the power of Li, Guo, and Zhang greatly diminished resulting from previous infighting and the loss of Emperor Xian. Guo Si was eventually slain by his own officer Wu Xi (伍習), who led his remnant to join Li in 197. Appointments and titles held *General Who Spreads Vehemence (揚烈將軍) *General of the Rear (後將軍) Category:Characters Category:Local Thugs Category:Confederate Officers